Endless Purple Sky
by SavvyJane93
Summary: Lila was just you're run-of-the-mill delinquent and rebellious teenager. That is until the Heartless attacked her world. Now she is on a quest to defeat the Heartless and find the partner that will help her save the Worlds. SoraxOC
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Hello Everyone! This is my first KH story. It will follow the game plot and a few of my own twists and worlds are definitely gonna be thrown into the mix. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That is the property of Disney and Square Enix.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Night had fallen in Radiant Gardens. The nightlife was picking up. People were either heading home from a long day at work, or were heading to the bars to reveal the stress of the day. A lone girl looked out at them from her window.

"Tch. They have no idea how we are trying to keep them safe. All they do is look down on us." Her pretty face contorted into a nasty sneer. Her voice was soft and feminine, but the cold bite to her words made it seem empty and harsh to the ears. She pushed away from the window and stopped in the center of the room.

Lila stood in front of her mirror, taking in her appearance. Her caramel colored hair fell a little below her bust. Two pieces framed her face and were tied at the bottom with bright purple bows. Her eyes were a striking shade of violet and had a slightly cold edge to them. Her face was round and cheeks permanently stained red.

She had a rather large bust for her age, and it always seemed to get her unwanted attention. Her simple white tee shirt stopped just above her belly button. Her stomach was toned and flat from her years of gymnastics. Her denim short shorts showed off her fit legs and on her feet were her old, worn out cowboy boots.

Knocks on her door shook her from her thoughts. She walked across her one room apartment, pulling her soft hair into its normal ponytail, and opened the door. Standing in the hallway was a boy, much taller than Lila's 5'1", with white blonde hair and pale green eyes. She nodded and locked the door behind her. They walked down the 3 flights of stairs to the street in silence. As they turned the corner, the girl spoke in her soft voice.

"So, Kris, any leads on the hooded figure seen around town?"

Her violet eyes drifted over to the tall male walking slightly behind her.

He shook his head, his hair following his motion and falling over his right eye.

"No. Sorry Boss. No one knows anything."

She chewed on her thumb nail in frustration as she cursed under her breath.

They continued their walk to the meeting spot. Lila stopped at the top of the stairs that lead down to the wharf. Kris walked in front of her and down a few steps.

Below them were many other teens. All of them bowed deeply to Lila. "Boss!" they cheered.

She nodded to all of them and spoke to them in a loud voice.

"I know all of you have tried your best to find out who this hooded guy is that is causing trouble on our turf. Sadly, no one has found out anything."

The gang members hung their heads in shame. Some shuffled their feet and shifted their weight nervously.

Lila sighed and rested her hands on her hips.

"I'm not angry with you guys. I know you're trying and that is all I can ask. But we will find this guy and beat the shit outta him! This is our turf!"

Her loud voice and confidence commanded the respect of the teens below her. They cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

"Now, split up and look for this trouble maker!"

The underlings nodded and ran in different directions. Kris stayed in his spot on the steps below her. He looked up at his boss, hair shifting in the wind.

She nodded. "Let's go."

Lila and Kris, her second in command, wandered around the alleyways and dark corners of the town square. Her patience was running thin. There was no sign of the hooded figure.

"Where the hell is this guy?!" she shouted, stamping her foot. "He's always around when we aren't on patrol!"

Kris shrugged his shoulders and silently looked around. The caramel haired girl tugged on her hair and started heading for the square.

"Boss?"

"I'm going to check the plaza!" she growled.

She took one step down the short staircase when suddenly, her world started spinning. She could hear Kris calling her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Slowly everything faded to black.

She couldn't see or hear anything, but it felt like she was falling backwards. Her hair brushed against her face, tickling her nose, but she couldn't move her arms to brush it away.

A voice rang out from the darkness, scaring the hell out of the gang leader.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

The voice sounded like a boy's, and he sounded close but nothing could be seen through the inky darkness.

"Like is any of this real… or not?"

She felt her body straighten out and her boot-clad feet touch seemingly solid ground. Confused, she took a step back, causing a green light to erupt from the floor. She covered her eyes and waited for the light to dim before taking in what had happened.

She was standing on what appeared to be a stain-glass window of a dark haired woman surrounded by seven gnomes and several forest animals. The glass was giving off a green glow but still, nothing could be seen beyond the edge of the glass.

Another voice rang out, but this voice was different. Only the words reached her ears. There was no voice. It was like its words just appeared in her mind.

"So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."

Lila looked up, trying to find the source of the voice.. words.. whatever you wanted to call it.

"What door? I don't see a door."

"Now...step forward. Can you do it?

Annoyed by the insulting question from a disembodied voice, the violet eyed girl walked forward into the center of the window.

Suddenly, 3 stone platforms rose from holes of light around the window. The voice spoke again.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."

A shield, wand, and sword appeared from balls of light on the platforms as the voice spoke to her.

"Choose well."

Lila twitched. That damn voice was taunting her.

Directly in front of her was the sword. Her eyes filled with determination as she dashed forward and jumped onto the platform. She took the sword in hand, interested in the mouse head emblem on the hilt.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"

She swung the sword a few times before nodding yes.

The sword then changed into a ball of light again and began fading away.

"Your path is set."

Lila watched the light fade from her hand before turning to face the other two platforms, not really knowing what the next step was.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

Her eyes looked over the shield, but she headed for the wand.

"Magic isn't my thing. If I have to give up something, may as well be something impractical." she said under her breath.

She jumped onto the wand's platform and took it in her hands.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

Lila looked at the blue mouse head at the tip of the wand or staff as the voice called it. "Yes."

Again, the item disappeared in a ball of light.

"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose?"

Lila stomped her foot. "Yes! Now why am I doing this?"

The platform beneath her feet suddenly shifted and began sinking back into the light. She quickly jumped from it and watched all three sink out of view.

Then the stain-glass began to crack and fall away into the darkness. Lila started to panic and backing up, trying to find a spot that wasn't falling away. She heard the glass shatter under her feet. She let out a girly scream as she fell into the darkness.

She closed her eyes tight and chastised herself for making such a girly noise. She prided herself on not being girly, and yet her fear betrayed her.

She felt her fall slow and, once again, her feet touched solid ground. She cracked her eyes open to see another stain-glass window beneath her. This one shone with a blue light and had a lovely princess in a blue-white gown pictured.

"You've gained the power to fight."

"I already know how to fight!" she shouted to the sky, angered that this voice talked down to her.

The sword from the other platform appeared in her hand. She stared at it, wondering what and why this voice was imply she fight.

She swung the sword down. She hadn't held a sword in a long time. The blade was sharp and picked up the light from the window. It felt heavy in her hand. She wasn't used to that weight anymore.

"You've got it!"

The caramel haired girl jumped a little. She wasn't expecting that.

"Use this power to protect yourself and others."

"I already do that!" The teen was getting more and more annoyed at this dream or nightmare or whatever the hell it was.

An ominous wind blew past her. She shivered and rubbed her arm with her free hand. She didn't like the feel of that. She looked down and saw a shadow crawling across the glass.

"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

The shadow rose up from the glass and became a black monster with glowing yellow eyes and claws. Two more appeared beside it.

"What is that?!"

She was terrified. She started attacking the one closest to her. The moves flowed naturally from her, even though she was out of practice.

The black shadow burst into yellow lights and its buddies sank down and disappeared. Lila laughed nervously and rested the blade on her shoulder.

"That's right! Run away! No one can beat Lila in a fight!"

In her nervous prideful state, she didn't notice one of the shadows creep up behind her.

"Behind you!"

The black creature lunged at her back. She couldn't react fast enough. It's claws slashed her arm and she quickly retaliated by impaling it through the head with her blade.

Three more appeared and, fueled by pain induced rage, cut through them like a hot knife through butter.

The last one left disappeared in a black, shadowy portal. The portal slowly spread all over the glass surface. Lila was trapped. The darkness spread under her feet and began to drag her down. She couldn't fight it away. It squeezed in on her.

Then, in a snap, it was gone.

She was standing on yet another stain-glass window. This new one was pink and covered with hearts.

At the opposite end, was a door. Nothing was holding it up and there appeared to be nothing on the other side.

Cautiously, she approached the door. As she got closer, she noticed that it was transparent. Curious, she tried to tug on the handle. Surprisingly, her hand didn't pass right through it. She pulled hard on the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"Guess it's locked."

The girl looked around for the answer to the riddle, when a beam of light shone down and a chest appeared directly across from the door.

Lila walked over and knelt down to open the chest. She really hoped the key to the door was in it, she wanted to wake up. She lifted the lid and peeked inside.

At the bottom of the chest was a star-shaped keychain. She picked it up and held it in her hands.

"What is this?"

Behind her, the door shone with a bright white light and was flung open.

She covered her eyes with her arms to escape the blinding light. The voice called out to her once more.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet."

When she was able to open her eyes, she was standing on the stairway where her gang met. Two of her strongest members stood below her. The boy was sitting on the bottom step, his back to her, and the girl was leaning against the wall of a building, also not facing her.

"First, tell me about yourself."

Lila looked around and frowned.

"Guess I'm still in that nightmare, because there is no way my followers would turn their backs to me."

She walked down the steps to face the girl first. As she got closer, the girl turned to look at her.

Lila stood in front of her, she asked, "So, what's most important to you?"

Again, she frowned. She really didn't like talking about herself. "My friends."

The girl smiled and nodded her head towards the guy sitting on the steps.

She crossed the small distance to him, getting more nervous and annoyed with each step.

"What are you afraid of?"

She groaned her ruffled her hair in frustration. "Being alone."

The guy looked puzzled but waved her on anyway. She heard another pair of footsteps at the top of the stairs. She looked up to see Kris, her second in command, standing in her spot at the top of the staircase. She groaned again and walked up a few steps to face him.

He stared at her with an emotionless face. "What do you want out of life?"

The violet eyed girl was struck by the question, and thought hard for a moment. "To be happy?"

Kris nodded and he and the others disappeared.

"You treasure your friends. You fear being alone. You want to be happy."

Lila nodded and shifted her weight uncomfortably. She wanted this questioning to be over.

"Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."

"Wait, what? What adventure?! What journey?!"

"The day he will open the door is both far off and very near."

"What does that mean? Who are you talking about?" Lila was getting more angry and confused by the second.

In a flash of light, the stairs were gone and she stood on yet another stain-glass window. This one was orange with a blonde princess in a purple gown surrounded by thorns.

The girl took a few steps forward. Suddenly she was surrounded by the shadow creatures. They surrounded her in a tight circle, leaving no opening for escape. The sword appeared in its flash of light and she started hacking away at them. Her swings weren't as graceful as they were before, her anger taking its toll on her concentration.

Once the ring of monsters was dealt with, a spotlight shone down on her. She could feel the light's warmth on her cheeks. The spotlight moved off of her and traveled across the window, where a stain-glass pathway appeared, leading to what looked like a stain-glass pillar.

She ran up the pathway, watching every step nervously. She didn't trust the glass path. The pillar's window was yellow, also depicting a princess, this one in a yellow ball gown with a hairy beast at her side.

She tilted her head up. What seemed like sunlight was dribbling in through the darkness. The thought of escaping this nightmare was strong enough to keep Lila calm.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

"That doesn't sound good. Why doesn't that sound good?" Lila turned around nervously to see that her shadow was stretched all the way across the window. It started to rise up like the monsters she had fought earlier. It stood taller than any building she had ever seen.

It was an ugly looking monster. It's face was masked by dark wrappings. It's large, evil yellow eyes locking on her small form. But what disturbed her the most was the huge heart-shaped hole in the middle of its body.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She looked back and saw that she had backed up to the edge of the pillar.

Her face lost all color and her hands gripped tightly into fists. "No where to run now."

"But don't be afraid."

Lila growled and shouted to the sky, "That's easy for you to say!"

The monster was now standing up tall. It's long arm almost dragging its clawed hands along the ground. It was an absolutely terrifying sight.

"And don't forget…"

The monster raised its arm to strike. Lila was panicking. Her body screamed flight, but her brain was trying to listen to the voice.

"What?! Don't forget what?!"

The black thing smashed his hand into the window. The violet eyed girl dodge rolled out the way and quickly sprung to her feet. She started blindly swinging the sword at whatever she could reach.

Her mind was blank. She couldn't remember any of the training she had. No techniques to help her, no forms or stances. She just swung violently, fighting for her life.

After a few minutes of that blind fighting, Lila just didn't have anymore fight in her. Her arm wouldn't move. The sword's blade was dragged across the window as she backed away. The monster stepped closer, scaring the teen even more. She tried to back away more quickly, but ended tripping over her own feet and landed on her bottom.

"But don't be afraid."

A shadowy portal opened beneath her. The giant monster stalked closer to her defenseless body.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

The darkness was spreading over her limbs. She could longer move, not that she had the energy to move before that anyway. But she didn't notice, for her eyes were locked on the horrifying monster. The gaping hole in its body gave her an empty feeling in her own chest.

"So don't forget…"

The darkness spread across her face, covering her nose and mouth. She couldn't breathe. The darkness was consuming her.

"...You are the ones who will open the door."

Feeling slowly came back to her body. She snapped her eyes open, gasped for breath, and sat up without thinking. Her head smashed directly into Kris' nose. He apparently had been hovering over her, trying to wake her.

Lila gripped her head in pain and looked around, terrified that the monsters were hiding in the shadows.

"Boss!"

She looked over at her company, who was staring at her very confused.

His voice was smooth with a hint of concern. "Are you alright, Boss? You suddenly passed out. Have you been sleeping? I know you're worried about catching that hooded guy, but the gang won't get anything done if they're worried about y-"

The girl held up her hand, silencing the boy instantly. She sighed and rubbed her arms, still glancing at the shadows nervously.

"Yes, Kris, I'm fine. I guess I haven't gotten enough sleep lately…"

She shook slightly in the night air, but not from the chill of the wind, instead it was because of the memory of those yellow eyes watching as she was swallowed by the darkness. She got to her feet and turned her back to her second in command.

"Continue searching for answers. And don't tell anyone about what happened here."

The white blonde haired boy stood at attention before saying "Yes ma'am!" and running off to join another search group.

The teen gang leader waiting until his footsteps were gone before collapsing to her knees. Her palms pressed into the cold concrete, small rocks cutting into the flesh. She hung her head, her loose hair falling like a veil around her face.

"It was just a dream. Monsters like that aren't real…" she whispered to herself.

She got back to her feet and walked down the dark streets, heading back to her small apartment.

When her building came into view, she noticed a familiar figure leaning on the wall by the entrance. His spiky blonde hair and tattered red cape were dead giveaways. She felt his piercing blue eyes follow her every step towards the building.

"Where have you been?" His deep voice was loud in the quiet night.

"None of your business, Cloud," she sneered.

"Cid's not gonna be happy with that answer." His eyes met her violet ones and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't care," she avoided his eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she brushed past him. She walked up a few steps before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Cloud?" her voice was quiet, almost as if she was afraid someone or something would hear her.

The warrior turned his head, looked at her back from the corner of his eye, and grunted softly.

"A-are monsters real?"

Cloud's eyes took in her appearance. She was standing up straight, stiff as a board. One of her hands was clenched in a fist at her side, the other was held in front of her, but he couldn't see that one. But the thing that confused him the most was the fact that she was shaking. Her body was twitching and shivering almost violently.

He turned his back to her. She wouldn't accept comfort from anyone, he knew that.

"Of course."

He then silently walked off. Nothing else was said.

Fear exploded in Lila's chest as she stared down at the star shaped keychain in her hand. It was the very same one from her nightmare. She must have stuffed it in her pocket at some point during the questioning with out realizing it.

Her normally cold eyes were dim with fear, anxiety, and worry.

"If that monster comes here… We're doomed."


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless

_**Hello All and Welcome to the exciting new chapter of Endless Purple Sky. This chapter is pretty long, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Once again: Don't Own Kingdom Hearts. Just Lila and Kris and some of the plots.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heartless

Lila fell against her bed, the star keychain gripped tightly in her hand. Its pointed sides dug painfully into her soft palm. As her head hit the pillow, she became terrified of closing her eyes. She couldn't forget the piercing yellow eyes of that monster. It appeared every time she closed her eyes.

She shuddered and lifted her hand to look at her nightmare souvenir. The keychain was a bright yellow star with a green, leafy stem, which lead her to believe it was actually a fruit of some kind. It was about the size of the palm of her hand, maybe a little smaller, with it's tips rounded off. She sighed and let her hand drop to her side.

"Well, I guess that wasn't a dream… But what was it?" the gang leader whispered to herself. Her eyelids became heavy. She couldn't fight off the sleep, so her thoughts and vision faded to nothing.

Shouts and yells drifted in her open window from the street below. The teen rolled over, trying to block out the noise, and continue sleeping. But the shouts kept getting louder and sounding more and more desperate for help.

She opened her eyes, still as tired as when she fell asleep. She sat up and rubbed her head, her normally straight hair wild and tangled from her restless slumber. She looked out the window and practically jumped out onto the ledge.

The sky was blotted out by a swirling, shadowy darkness, and it was spreading. People were running down the street, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. She quickly put on her normal outfit, clipping the star fruit keychain to the belt loop on her shorts. She pulled on her worn out cowboy boots and ran out the door, not bothering to shut her door. The light haired brunette dashed down the stairs and didn't stop running until she reached Cid's house. She stopped outside to catch her breath before opening the door.

The older blonde man was sitting at his large computer, shouting into his headset, and smoking a cigarette. He slammed his fist down on the keyboard and rubbed his forehead.

The young girl closed the door and walked into the room before coughing lightly and shifting her weight. The blonde man spun around in his chair and locked his eyes on her much smaller figure. His eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat.

"Lila! What are you doing? You shouldn't be out right now! Can't you see that Radiant Garden is under attack?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's why I'm here, Cid. Thought you could use some help."

The man walked over and gripped her shoulders in his large hands. "Lila, you can't fight. I won't allow it."

Her violet eyes hardened as she gave him an icy glare. "Why? Because I'm a girl? Is that why I can't fight? No that can't be it, because I know Yuffie is out there fighting. Is it because I'm 16? No, because I know Cloud and Leon were fighting waaay before turning 16. So why can't I fight with them?"

Cid gritted his teeth. "Because I said no and you should listen to your father!"

Lila's eyes softened a little. "Dad, I can help. I can get places that Yuffie can't anymore. Plus I have a lot of help under my thumb."

It was Cid's turn to scoff. "I told you to stop hanging out with those delinquents."

"They're MY delinquents. I'm the boss now. But I guess you wouldn't know that, because you never listen to me when I tell you things." She bared her teeth to him, very protective of her friends. Her eyes were hard again, glaring up at her father.

Cid frowned and started to reach out to pet her head, but suddenly the door flew open with a bang. The older man grabbed his daughter and pushed her behind him. In the doorway was a beaten up woman with short black hair and clad in her skimpy urban ninja outfit. She was leaning against the door frame, trying not to slide down.

"Cid, we have a problem. We can't seem to get rid of this things. They just keep coming!"

Lila pushed her father away and ran to the injured woman. "Yuffie! What is it? What is attacking us?"

"I don't know what they are.. They look like shadows with yellow eyes."

Lila's hand drifted to the keychain at her hip and she squeezed it. Her face set in determination. She helped Yuffie to the floor before running out into the square, ignoring the shouts from her father. In the square, Leon and Cloud were fighting off a large crowd of those black shadow monsters.

The two guys were being pushed back. Their attacks were not harming the monsters at all, and more kept appearing.

The caramel haired girl gripped the keychain tightly in her fist. '_The voice said that I have the power to protect others. I need to protect them now! I need that power!'_

A bright light erupted from the star shaped keychain, shining through the cracks of her fingers, and enveloped the girl. Leon and Cloud turned to see where the light was coming from. The monsters backed away from the light, trying to escape into the shadows. Once the light faded, Lila was standing in the same spot, holding a new weapon, and poised for battle.

Instead of her normal short white shirt, denim shorts and boots, she was wearing a totally different outfit. Her hair was loose, the two pieces of hair that framed her face were still tied with her purple ribbons. She was wearing a purple bra-like top, showing off her naturally large breasts, and a black sleeveless cropped vest . Her stomach was exposed and her bottom was clad with a purple plaid skirt. The skirt was poofy with a black tulle undercoat. A black belt was draped loosely over her hips. Knee high black boots covered her feet and were laced up with purple ribbons. Her hands had black fingerless gloves, the glove on her right hand stopped at her wrist and her left stretched to her elbow.

The weapon gripped in her right hand was one the warriors had never seen before. It looked like a giant key. It's large handle was also a violet purple. It's shaft was long and silver. Hanging off the handle were two keychains. One was the star fruit from the nightmare and the other was a silver silhouette of a mouse head.

The same voice from the nightmare whispered around the square, _"Keyblade… Keyblade…"_

Lila didn't stop to think about what had just happened. She jumped over the guys and started hitting the shadow monsters with her new weapon. As she hit them, they turned into puffs of smoke. They surrounded her, not leaving her any room for escape.

Her body was moving on its own. She didn't have time to think about what she remembered from sword training, instead she just let her muscles work. Her arms were starting to get heavy from all the swinging. She spun on the ball of her foot, smashing all of those monsters that were close to her. With the new space, she jumped into the air, pointing the key towards the sky. The tip of the key started to glow a neon purple. She hovered in the air for a few moments as the light grew larger at the tip of the blade. She swung the key down, pointing it towards the center of the ring below her. Her battle cry rang out through the square as the key shot a beam of neon purple light at the monsters.

An explosion of light followed the beam and all of the monsters vanished in their puff of yellow smoke. She landed in a crouch and slowly stood upright. She looked around to make sure all of the monsters were destroyed with that last attack. Not seeing anymore of the black shadows, she looked down at her new look and weapon.

Her blank face morphed into a confident smirk and she swung the weapon up to rest along her shoulders. She let out a loud laugh. "Well! They should know better than to fight me!"

Cloud and Leon rubbed their foreheads and sighed.

"She'll never change," the brunette said.

The blonde just nodded, watching his young friend gloat her victory to no one. The two warriors walked over to the young girl, but stopped when more monsters leapt from atop the buildings. They gathered their weapons and got ready to join the fight.

Lila felt a growl growing in the back of her throat as she struck the new round of monsters. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the monsters jump right over her companions heads and head straight for her. Her violet eyes drifted over her weapon. The keyblade the voice called it. They were attacking her because of this new weapon. She swung at the monsters, knocking them into a wall, before turning on the ball of her foot and running towards the wharf.

"Lila!" Leon shouted and started to run after her.

"No! You guys stay behind! They want the Keyblade! Find someplace safe to take everyone!" she yelled over her shoulder.

The black monsters ran after her. She jumped down the stairs, landing in a crouch. Within a few seconds, Lila was surrounded once again. She gritted her teeth and braced herself for attack.

"Looks like you could use some help!" a squeaky voice called out to her.

Her head whipped towards the voice. A small figure stood on top of a building across the wharf. It had a brown cloak covering it's head, but two large, round ears could be made out on top it's head. The figure leapt from its perch, flipping as it swung its weapon. The brown cloak fell away revealing a short mouse wearing a red and yellow fighting outfit. He's tan face was friendly, and in his hand was a silver handled golden Keyblade.

The girl stared at the new comer, her eyes following his every move. The mouse raised his Keyblade above his head and struck the ground, sending a shockwave, destroying the monsters.

The mouse walked over to the teen and held out his large, gloved hand. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

"It's you. You're the hooded figure that's been seen around town."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was looking for the holder of the keyblade. Looks like I found ya!"

Lila stared down at the mouse and let her eyes gaze over the golden keyblade. "So, you're just like me?"

"Kinda." His tan face held his friendly grin. "I've had my keyblade for as long as I can remember. I need it to protect everyone. That's my job as king."

Violet eyes widened slightly as she struck a monster sneaking up behind her. "King?"

The mouse nodded. "Yep! The name's Mickey Mouse!" His smile was contagious as he held his hand out for a shake.

Lila felt her normally stoic face soften and stretching into an equally wide grin. She placed her hand in his large gloved one and gave it a firm shake. "Lila."

She dropped his hand and struck another monster on the head behind Mickey. "Do you know what these things are?"

He nodded. "They're called the Heartless. They are born from the darkness in people's hearts and they search for the keyblades. That's why they keep attacking us. They want the hearts of those who wield the keyblade."

"Our hearts?"

The mouse nodded. "I'm looking for my friend, Ansem. He was researching the Heartless… But he just disappeared along with all of his research. He told me that the Heartless are connecting the worlds."

The delinquent girl felt her jaw drop. "Worlds? You mean there are other worlds?"

King Mickey laughed and let his weapon fade away in a golden light. "Yes, there are many worlds other than yours and mine. They have always existed separately from each other, until now that is. Now the heartless are connecting them, looking for the darkness in people's hearts."

She looked back down at her purple handled keyblade. "So, does that mean you fought that giant monster in that dream world too?"

The king shook his head. "No. I never did the Dive to the Heart. I don't remember how I got the Keyblade. I just remember always having it. But what monster are you talking about?"

The girl shuddered, strands of her caramel colored hair falling into her face.

"When I was in that world, this giant thing came out of my shadow! It tried to drag me into the darkness with it!" Her body shivered involuntarily as she remembered those cold yellow eyes.

Mickey's face changed from confused to surprised and slightly shocked. "You saw the Darkside?"

Lila's violet eyes took in the mouse's defensive stance. "Darkside?" her soft voice questioned.

"All Heartless have a name. The small ones you've seen around here are called Shadows."

'_Fitting.'_ the girl thought to herself.

"And Ansem often wrote letters to me about what he called "The Destroyer of Worlds." He said that it targets those who wield the keyblade once they enter the Dive of the Heart. He named it Darkside because of accounts that it rose from the person's shadow." The usually jolly mouse was grim and stoic.

The new heroine felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Does that mean… that monster is coming here?" Her voice shook with fear. Her small hands clenched into fists.

The king's big, round ears drooped a little, his face set in a frown.

"Yeah, it is." His voice was quiet and solemn.

As if right on queue, the sky over the wharf turned into a swirling collection of black clouds and purple energy. The wind kicked up, cutting around the pair.

The girl stepped closer to the mass of darkness, her grip tightening on the Keyblade.

"Is there anyway to get my family out of here and to some place safe?" Her voice sounded confident, but without seeing her face, Mickey couldn't be sure.

"Yes, there is a way… But-"

"Please, get them to safety. They're strong. They might be of some help to you in your search for Ansem and also for the other Keyblade wielder."

"Another Keyblade wielder?!" Mickey hopped a little, shifting his weight between his feet in an excited/shocked dance.

"The voice in that nightmare mentioned there were two of us. That we were the ones that were going to open a door or something. So please, take my family and look for the other one."

"But what about you?" The squeaky voice of the mouse was almost lost in the cutting wind.

"I'll hold off that monster as long as I can."

King Mickey jumped in front of her, wanting to look her in the eyes. His stern expression faded into a sad one. He lowered his head and picked up his brown cloak. Pulling the hood over his head, he walked away.

"Just don't get swallowed by the darkness. Because if you keep your light strong, you will always find a way out."

Lila's face was blank, trying to look brave, but the façade didn't fool the mouse king. He had seen the tears in her eyes and the tremors that wracked her body.

She raised her weapon and readied herself for the fight of her life. Every nerve in her body was on alert.

"Isn't it beautiful?" A voice called out from behind her.

The rebellious teen let out a very uncharacteristic girly scream, whipping around to face the person who snuck up on her. Her eyes widened in shock as her violet orbs locked with cold green eyes. Her keyblade fell from her hand and clattered onto the ground a few times before disappearing in a flash of neon purple light. The tears that had gathered at the corner of her eyes slowly began to overflow.

"K-Kris?"

Before her, standing on the railing looking out at the swirling shadows, was her second-in-command and best friend. His white blonde hair that normally covered his eyes was spiked up and his eyes had dark circles under them. He looked down at the shorter girl, letting a maniacal grin spread across his normally passive face.

"You look so weak right now, Boss." He's normally smooth voice was rough and cold.

Lila looked him over. He was dressed in all black, except for a red stitched heart emblem on the back of his trench coat. Shadows lurked behind him and at his side. More tears spilled over, dripping off her long eyelashes as she fell to her knees in front of him.

Kris's evil grin seemed to get bigger as he jumped down to stand face to face with the much shorter girl. As he walked closer to her, he could hear her whispering under her breath.

"Why? Why did you join the Heartless?" her questions were barely audible over the wind and sounds of roars coming from the dark portal behind her.

"Why? Well, Boss," he spit out his words as if they were covered in poison on his tongue, "I wanted to know what it felt like to be powerful and in charge. To see other people shake in fear when they see me. I wanted to be you."

Lila bent over, pressing her forehead into the concrete, tears falling from her eyes more rapidly.

The boy growled and kicked the girl in the head, flipping her onto her back. He began to laugh loudly at the lifeless look on the face of his foe. Her normally bright violet eyes were dull with sadness. Her face was void of any emotion and stained with tears. He raised his leg and stomped on her stomach. She coughed and grabbed his ankle trying to pull it off of her. He ground his heel into her more, grinning at the pained expression on her face.

The roars of a large monster got closer. Kris looked up at the mass of darkness over the wharf. He couldn't contain his gleeful laughter any longer. He laughed and removed his foot from the girl. She quickly rolled onto her side, trying to catch her breath. She glared up at her former friend as the Keyblade appeared in her hand once again. The blonde boy just grinned. A shadowy portal opened at his feet.

"I would invite you to join the winning side, but I really hope you don't survive the destruction of this world."

Lila furrowed her brows and let out an angry growl as she swung the key shaped weapon at the boy she once called her best friend. But he was already gone, swallowed by the darkness.

She panted as she turned her attention to the monster from her nightmare. It was walking through the waves and towards the docks of the wharf. She didn't stop to think any longer. She just ran towards the end of the dock and jumped into the air. She landed on the shoulder of the monster and started striking at its head.

But the Darkside Heartless didn't seem all that affected by her attacks. Once it reached the wharf, it reached up with its long arm and swatted her back down to the concrete. The caramel haired girl tried to flip and land on her feet, but her knees scraped against the concrete. She winced and straightened up, poised to fight and protect her family.

She watched the Heartless raise its fist and strike the ground. Darkness spread across the concrete. More heartless emerged and attacked the tired and bleeding girl. She struck down as many as she could, but there were just too many. Two Shadows jumped onto her back, their claws digging into her skin. She tried to throw them off, but three more jumped onto her arms and legs.

She grimaced as the monsters knocked against her injured knees. No matter how hard she fought, her strength was slowly leaving her. The Keyblade faded from her hand as she collapsed under the weight of black creatures. She felt herself sinking into the depths of the dark portal beneath her. She didn't even try to fight it. She knew she had lost.

She raised her head to take one last look at Radiant Garden before her sight was consumed by the blackness. She couldn't see or feel anything for a few seconds. She was just suspended in the nothingness. Then she began to notice that her body was faintly glowing. Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and her vision became blurry.

_"Worry not, young Keyblade wielder. You will make it through the darkness. I am bringing you to my kingdom. We are in dire need of your help."_ A soft yet confident voice of a women drifted into her ears. She felt what felt like warm sunlight envelop her. Then she was falling.

Lila knew she should have been panicking, but the warm feeling that was enveloping her was so comforting, she found it hard to think about anything else. The warm feeling was slowing turning into a slight burning sensation but there was no pain.

The warmth faded away and the girl felt her back land on soft grass. She wanted to open her eyes and look at her new surroundings, but she had no strength left. The grass felt so comforting against her sore muscles. She was slowly drifting into unconsciousness and she welcomed the sleep with open arms.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review an/or favorite/follow! :) Next chapter will be set in a whole new world!**_

_**Also don't forget to check out my Pokemon story! It will be released sometime this weekend! Information about it is on my profile. Have a wonderful day! **_


End file.
